Jacob And Bella
by VicBorious 4 Eva
Summary: What is going to happen with crazy dreams Jacob keeps having? Who will he go to? What is going to happen in the future? Do Jacob and Bella start to like each ot her when they spend all of their free time together? Original title was 'Jacob And Bella With Ephraim Black.'
1. Prologue

Jacob's POV

"Okay pack, let's go to our secret meeting place." I thought. The whole pack followed me. The pack changed a little, as in a new member. She is Bella Marie Swan. So, now there are, the Alpha: me, the Beta: Leah, the Third In Command: Embry, and the rest of the pack are Quil, Seth, and Bella. Okay, Bella become a member after Edward broke her heart. Short and confusing, I know , but I'll tell you the full version.

_x-x_

_I was sitting on the porch, thinking about the pack when a red pick-up truck pulled in. I stared at it for a moment, then realized it was Bells' car. I impatiently __waited on her to get out, but when she did she looked horrible. Her hair was in a mess, hear cheeks were tear-stained, and eyes were full of tears. Immediately ran over to her, and embraced her in a hug. I soothed her with words like , "Shh." and "It's okay." Finally she calmed down, so I took her to the porch and sat her on my lap. "Can you tell me what happened?" I asked her. "Edward texted me to go to a meadow, so I did. When I got there, they persuaded me into letting Edward turn me into a vampire. When he was about to, I heard Alice whisper, 'Plan worked. Now we have the mutts' weakness.' When I heard they were using me, I got so angry that I phased" Then I interrupted her. You what!?" I asked/yelled. "I phased into a... wolf." A smile came upon my face. "Really? Woah. I did not expect that." She is a wolf . "Can I finish my story?" She asked. "You don't have to. I know the rest." I told her, because I didn't want her to be sad. "So, who's pack?" I asked. "No-one's yet." She simply stated. "Do you know what that means?" She looked confused, and said, "No." "Since there are only two packs in the area, and you are packless, Sam and I have to fight for dominance." I said. "Oh. Is they're any way you don't have to fight?" She asked. "Well they're is one, which is you could choose." I informed her. "Then I choose your pack." She said. "Good, so what does your wolf look like?" I asked her. "Do you want to see?" She asked. "Sure. Um, where are you going to you know...strip?" I asked with blood running to my cheeks. "How about behind your house?" I nodded at that, and she ran off to the backyard. While she was getting in wolf form, I decided that I would, too. When she came back I could hardly believe my eyes. Her fur was as white as it could be, her eyes were light blue with dark blue orbs. I looked into her eyes, and it happened; I imprinted. "Emergency meeting! Bells, come with me." I told her._

_x-x_

_ When we got to Embry and Leah's house I phased, and put my clothes on. I turned around, and Bella was also ready to go inside. I walked up to the open door frame and , "Hey,we need a meeting. Right Now!" I said. "Okay, what has made you go buzar?" Embry asked. "I am not going bazar! AmI?" I asked. Everyone said 'no', but then Quil coughed, "Yes." I glared at him. "Never-mind that, but the important news is that Bella...phased." I stated. "So...Is she in the Black Pack or the Uley Pack?" Seth asked. "Black." I answered with one word. "So, what do you look like?" Asked Leah. "Um...white."_

_x-x_

So that is how Bella became part of the Black Pack.


	2. Dark Side

Jacob's POV

I woke up, and thought, What the hell was that? I don't even know what imprinting is. Now there is a voice in my head. Great. I look over at the clock in my room, and it shows that the time is 7:00 A.M. Dad must be up. I get up, and find a pair of shorts,and put them on. I don't know why, but I've been really hot lately. Oh man. There is the stupid voice again. I walk out of my room, and into the living room, to find Billy reading the news paper. "What's new?" I asked him, while taking I swig of water. " Bella has run away." He said, as I spit out what I was drinking. "What!?" I yelled. "She can't be! There is no way!" I have to find her. I ran out the door, with the old fart yelling at me to come back. Hell no! I'm finding Bella, and there is no one to stop me.

Bella's POV

I just need to relax a little, so I took a walk to this beautiful place Jake showed me. I sat on a rock and looked around. It was beautiful here. There was an ocean at the bottom of a cliff. Some trees were around. I loved it here. This is where I usually came to think. I bet Charlie is going to shit his pants, when he finds the note that says I ran away. Oh well. This is what I get, for what I did. What if someone finds me? What if they are a criminal? Will they hurt me? Will they fell as dirty as I do? What would Jacob think if he found out what I did? Jacob! Oh my god! I left him! Now he will hate me. "Ugh. Stupid Bella! Why me! Why did I have to do that? Huh? Oh, that's right I can't hear the damn answer, because stupid air can't respond! Now I'm going mental! Great!" I listened to the echo of my last few words. Wow! My life is like a song. What is the song called? Uhhh...'Dark Side!' I love that song. The way we compare is that we both have someone in our life, -Kelly Clarkson has a boyfriend, and I have a best friend, Jake- and we both have a 'Dark Side', but we don't want them to know, because we think we will lose them. I stood up, and walked to the edge of the cliff, and was about to sing . The song went something like this,

_'Oh oh no oh oh,_

_There's a place that I know,_

_It's not pretty there and few__ have ever gone,_

_If I show it to you now, _

_Will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay?_

_Even it hurts?_

_If I push you out,_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am,_

_Please remind me who I really am,_

_Everybody's got a dark side!_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's picture perfect,_

_But we're worth it,_

_You know we're worth it,_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side,_

_Like a diamond,_

_From black dust,_

_It's hard to know, _

_What can become,_

_If you give up,_

_So don't give up on me,_

_Please remind me who I really am,_

_Eveybody's got a dark side!_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's picture perfect,_

_But we're worth,_

_You know we're worth it,_

_Can you love me?_

_Even with my dark side,_

_Don't run away,_

_Don't run away,_

_Just tell me you will stay,_

_Promise me you will stay,_

_Don't run away,_

_Don't run away,_

_Just promise me you will stay,_

_Promise me you will stay,_

_Will you love me? Ohh!_

_Everybody's got a dark side,_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's picture perfect,_

_But we're worth it,_

_You know we're worth it,_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side,_

_Don't run away,_

_Don't run away,_

_Don't run away,_

_Promise you'll stay.'_

I heard clapping in the background. I immediately turned around, and saw Jacob. "Jake! What are you doing here?" I questioned. "Looking for you." He responded. "Why didn't you say anything though? How long have you been standing there?" I asked."Since you started singing." He answered. "Oh." I said slyly.

"On to different matters, why the hell did you run away? What if something hurt you?" He looked at me. "I-I don't know. Okay? I don't know." I answered half truthfully. "Okay another question, why are you singing a song about loosing someone, because you have a 'Dark Side'?" Why did he ask that question? "Because I-I-"

XXX

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. You should listen to 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson. Peace! :{)**


	3. Sorry, I Will Update!

**Hey,**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm not going to quit this story, but put it on hold. I'm way to busy writing other stories, and I'm clueless on what to right. Sorry.**

**Sincerly,**

**VicBorious 4 Eva**


End file.
